Big Brother 4 (UK)
was the fourth season of the UK edition of Big Brother. Background Big Brother 4 was labeled as a back to the basics season. However, it was not popular with the audience. To help with promotion, a large 300 ft hill figure of the eye logo was painted on the top of White Horse Hill, Oxfordshire, right above the famous Uffington White Horse, believed to be around 3,000 years old. Even though the got permission before painting, the eye was washed off days later. House The Season 4 house design was completely different to the previous season's house, with the living room being one third smaller than the previous season's house, with red and green couches. The kitchen design was kept simplistic and only featured some necessities such as an oven, fridge and a sink. The dining table for the season could be found next to the kitchen. This season like previous seasons, also featured two different bedrooms, with both being located next to each other. this season saw the return of the chicken coop, alongside a vegetable patch that could be found in the garden. The garden also featured a decking area, where housemates could sit down. Season 4 also introduced the rewards room where the winner of the weekly live task would be thrown a party. BB4 Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom BB4 Garden.jpg|Garden BB4 Kitchen 2.jpg|Kitchen BB4 Pool.jpg|Pool BB4_Seating_Area.jpg|Living Area Twists *'Opening Night Nominations:' On launch night, the housemates nominated one person for eviction based on first impressions. The housemates that received at least one nomination were nominated for eviction. *'Housemate Exchange:' Big Brother Africa 1 contestant Gaetano Kagwa swapped places with Big Brother UK contestant Cameron Stout. Gaetano, a Ugandan law student, was chosen to join Big Brother UK after passing a cocktail-making challenge. *'Double Eviction:' For the first time in Big Brother (UK) history, more that one person was evicted in one night, excluding the final. *'Evicted Housemate Return As Guest:' On Day 50, Jon Tickle was voted by the public to re-enter the house, but he was not eligible for the grand prize. *'Head of House:' For Week 7, Ray Shah was declared "Head of House". He was able to nominate the only three housemates for eviction. Housemates Tasks Reward Room Competitions Nominations Table Bomb Scare Retrieved from Wikipedia & Sources Big Brother 4 had a bomb scare on Day 43, and numerous events occurred to ensure the safety of the housemates. That night, at 19:58, all housemates were asked to go to the boys' bedroom until further notice, being told that there was a security alert in the studio. At 20:43, police advised that the house should be evacuated. Production then entered the house, and removed the housemates. They were taken to a secure area on the perimeter of the studio complex, with high levels of security accompanying them. At 21:35, narrator Marcus Bentley informed the viewers that the cameras were being shut off, and that as a result archive footage of the series was to be played. At 12:49 the following day, a few hours after their initial departure, the housemates were allowed to re-enter the house. However, the live eviction originally scheduled for broadcast later that day was pulled and moved to air on the following night.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Brother_4_(UK)#Bomb_scare Trivia References Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons